Over the Moon
by Carma09
Summary: Adara meets Remus first year, and is captivated by him. Follow them through Hogwarts and after. Sirius/OC, Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

The Train Ride to Hogwarts- 1st Year

Adara Williams sat in a compartment by herself looking out the window. She didn't mind. She quite liked being left alone. Being an only child, you get used to such things. She adjusted the blue headband in her shoulder-length blonde hair. Her mother insisted she wear the blue one. She said it brought out her eyes.

Her eyes were always what people noticed first about Adara. Her startling blue eyes. She got them from her father's side. He always calls them the 'Williams eyes'.

She reached down from her bag to grab a book to occupy herself when the door opened. "Hi, I don't mean to bother you, but all the others are full. May I join you?"

The girl that spoke had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that sparkled. "Of course."

Adara smiled at her. She had always been a little on the shy side, and hoped this would be her first friend.

"I'm Alison Perne. And you?"

"Adara Williams."

"That's a cool name, but it sounds formal. How about Addie?"

Adara smiled. "I like it."

The train lurched forward and the horn sounded, signaling they were starting their journey.

"I'm so nervous!" Alison said fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She had already put on her robes before they left home.

"Me too. I wonder what house I'll be put in."

"My mom was in Gryffindor, and my father in Hufflepuff." Alison said," But I think I would like to be in Gryffindor. Mother always had the most wonderful stories about her friends."

Addie sat and listened to Alison for a few minutes before their door was opened again. This time a girl with flaming red hair was there. There was a by behind her, but he didn't look too pleasant, Adara thought.

"Excuse me, Can we sit here?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Adara said looking at Alison who nodded.

"I'm Lily Evans. And this is Severus Snape." She said gesturing to the boy, who merely nodded his head and continued to snarl.

"I'm Alison."

"And I'm Adara." They waved together.

Lily smiled but looked like she was extremely annoyed. "Are you okay?" Adara asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I never have to talk to James Potter again." Lily said with a determined look.

"Agreed." Severus said.

"What did he do?" Alison inquired.

"Him and his friends. They are a bunch of arrogant, self-centered jerks!" Lily said.

"Alright. We'll be sure and steer clear of them then." Alison said giving Adara a look. Adara shrugged. She hadn't seen much of anyone on the train. She had gotten here early because her parents had to get to work.

The ride was alright. It was a bit long with Snape in the corner making huffing noises everytime the girls got loud. He claimed it broke his concentration on reading.

"What are you reading anyway?" Adara asked interested in what could hold his attention so much.

"It's a potions book."

"I asked for the title." Adara said. "It's rude to avoid people's questions and assume they haven't heard of them."

Snape looked like he would like nothing more than to whack her across the face with said book.

He only spoke when Lily gave him a sharp look that would have had a grown man beggin for mercy. "Fine. It's called Underground Potions. It's about potion ingredients found in the earth."

Adara smiled. "That sounds interesting. I'm not very good at Potions though my dad is."

He ignored her, and went back to reading. A prefect came in and announced that the would be arriving soon, and that they needed to change into their robes.

Adara grabbed her bag off the floor, as did Lily. They made way to leave. "Are you coming, Ali? Or do you want to stay?" Adara asked glancing at Snape.

Alison jumped up. "Coming!"

"You can change in here if you like." Lily said to him.

"Whatever." Snape said avoiding her gaze.

"fine." Then they left for the changing rooms.

Alison decided to go wandering about since she didn't need to change. Lily disappeared into one stall, while Adara was forced to wait. All of them were full.

"Great." She muttered.

As she turned around to go wait, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said helping him pick up his things.

"It's alright." He said brushing a bit of light brown hair out of his brown eyes. They stood up.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He held out his hand.

"Adara Williams." She smiled. He grinned back at her. "Are you a first year?"

"Yeah." She said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, I'll see you around?" She asked as one of the compartments opened and she headed for it.

"I hope so." Remus said staring at her retreating back.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were ushered in by Professor McGonagall.

"I will be back for you shortly."

And then she went through the massive doors that stood before them.

Adara saw Remus and smiled at him. Alison appeared to be waving at someone as well.

"Who are you guys smiling at?" Lily asked.

"Remus. He's a boy I met on the train."

"Sirius. I met him on the train as well."

Lily looked at them. "You guys! Those are the friends of that jerk James Potter!"

"really? Remus seems so nice." Adara said.

Lily was about to respond when McGonagall came back. "We are ready for you now."

They walked into the Hall with awed faces. "This is so cool." Ali whispered to Addie.

She nodded.

"When I call your name, please come up."

The first of the group to be sorted was Sirius. To everyone's surprise he got into Gryffindor. James, however, seemed estatic.

He was followed by Lily, Remus, Alison, and James.

Severus was sorted into Slytherin. Not a big surprise, Adara thought, with that attitude.

"Adara Williams!"

She went and sat in the stool. The hat pondered a moment, then shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

She smiled sadly at her friends. Oh well.

SHe sat down with a flurry of people congratulating her on making Ravenclaw.

She met eyes with Remus across the Hall who smiled at her.

She smiled for a moment but then turned back to her housemates who were discussing who was the latest quidditch captain.

Hogwarts is definately not what I thought, Adara said to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

5th year

Adara and Remus were walking to the library to do some studying for their upcoming OWLs next month. Apparently, they were they only ones that seemed to care besides Lily. No one else had even cracked open a book. Least of all James or Sirius.

Lily was making her way in the opposite direction when James stepped in front of her. "Ah! Potter what are you doing?" She asked mad that she was being stopped from reaching her destination.

"He's going to try and ask her out again isn't he?" Adara asked Remus with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah. Poor Lily." Remus said shaking his head.

"Poor Lily? Most people would think you would say poor James."

"Yes, well, James doesn't know how to let up, and take no for an answer. So therefor, poor Lily." They had stopped to watch whatever scene James had prepared. It would no doubt be entertaining at the least.

"But you do agree that they are perfect for each other and will one day finally get together?" Adara asked grinning knowing every person in Hogwarts was counting the number of times Lily said no before she said yes.

"Oh, yeah. One would be stupid if they said James and Lily weren't meant for each other. " Adara sat down on the bench that happened to be where they were standing.

She leaned over to sit her bag on the floor, and when she sat back up, Remus said, "Wow."

"What?"

"With the sun shining behind you, your eyes just are very blue." He said turning a shade of red. No one knew of his crush on his best friend. But he couldn't stop staring as the light hit her blonde hair making shine.

She didn't know about his 'furry little problem' as James put it either. Everytime he tried to tell her he stops, and changes the subject. He doesn't know why, he just can't tell her.

She was watching James sing a song to Lily about her red hair and green eyes, smiling. Lily however, just looked like she wanted nothing more than to hit him. Hard.

She laughed as James stopped singing ,and Lily just walked of without saying a word. That's Lily for you.

Adara laughed, and Remus felt is heart jump at the sound. "Come on, let's go to the library." Adara picked up her bag.

"Oh, and where was Sirius? He's usually there during all of James' attempts to ask Lily out."

"I don't know. Porpbably off snogging some girl." Remus shrugged.

"Probably." Adara said.

Once they got to the library, they sat at their favorite table. They had pulled out their books and scattered them across the table.

Adara got up to put one of the books back on the shelf, a few hours later. She heard a bump and some books on the other side fell to the ground.

"What the?" Adara whispered before going on the side of the shelf to see what was making the noises.

What she saw, let's say she wasn't expecting. It was Sirius and Alison wrapped up in each other snogging all over the K-L section.

"Oh, my god!" Adara said covering her eyes.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" Alison asked, having the decency to blush a little.

"Studying! What you come to a library for!"

Sirius chuckled. "Come on, Addie, lighten up. Don't go so hard on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You guys are together now?" Adara said in a disbelieving voice. Sirius Black never has girlfriends. Dates, yes, girlfriends, no.

"Yup. She broke me." Sirius said giving Alison a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." Adara turned and left to go back to Remus before she was scarred anymore.

She ran back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"No. I just saw Sirius- and Alison-together." Adara said covering her face with her hands. "Somethings you should never see friends do."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, Sirius had fancied her for a while. He dated other girls to try and get her attention."

"Well, it worked."

"Just be happy you didn't have to listen to him in the dorms. He was getting as bad as James for a while."

"Really? I didn't know that was possible."

"Me either, but apparently, Sirius likes suprising people."

"So does Ali. She liked him for a while too. She was always talking about how cute she thinks he is. Now we have to listen about them snogging all the time."

"Well, at least we have each other. So we don't go insane." Remus smiled.

"True. You're a very good friend, Remus." But I want you to be more. She added sliently.

"You are to me as well." He tried not to let his emotions show. Maybe Sirius could help him with her. Nah, Sirius interfering would be a bad thing, he decided.

Adara yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah." Remus yawned as well.

"Night, Rem." Adara said.

"Night, Addie." Remus said as she turned and headed for the Ravenclaw tower.

Two weeks later, it was the full moon. "Remus, tell me again, why you can't hang out with me tonight?"

"Because I have something to do with James, Sirius, and Peter!" remus said trying not to let his anger get the best of him. As he got closer to the full moon, his emotions always got more uncontrollable.

"Fine." Adara said. She had a hurt expression on her face. Remus never talked to her like that.

"Addie-"

"No, I get it. Go on. I'm sure they're waiting for you." Then she walked away leaving him standing there staring after her.

The whole night even after he transformed, all he could think about was Adara. He has to tell her tomorrow.

That morning when they all woke up in the Shrieking Shack. Remus had a headache. He always does, but this one seemed worse than the others.

"Guys? You awake?"

"Yeah", Sirius moaned from the corner.

"Barely." James said.

"I have to tell Addie about this." Remus said.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes. She deserves to know. I'm not sure she'll forgive me now." He felt a twinge of guilt.

"Yes, she will." Sirius said. "And this means I can tell Alison!" At this point he really did look like an overexcited puppy.

" I don't know. You should have seen her face." Remus said.

"Moony, look, the girl loves you. She will forgive you." James said. Peter snored loudly still asleep. Sirius put a blanket over his face.

"She what?"

"Moony, for a bloke so smart, you sure can be dense sometimes." James sighed. "Adara is in love with you and any person with seeing eyes knows you love her, too."

"So-you guys know?" Sirius snorted. "Moons, the whole bloody school knows."

"Oh." Remus said. "Well, we better head back to the school."

"Yeah, someone walk up Peter." Sirius got up walked over and shouted, "Wormtail! Get your lazy arse up!"

Peter rolled over and sat up. "Morning already?"

"Yes. Come on. We are heading back." Sirius said.

"Alright."

When they got back into the castle, Sirius, James, and Peter went to Gryffindor Tower while Remus headed to Ravenclaw.

"Lucky Ravenclaws don't use passwords. All I have to do is answer a riddle."

Once he got in, he was greeted by blue and bronze. "Wow. This even lookss like Adara. No wonder she says she loves to read in here. It's so peaceful."

He came in a little further and saw that Adara had fallen asleep on the couch holding a book. He smiled. His Addie would fall asleep reading.

He walked over brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Addi, wake up."

"What?" She said in a groggy voice. She opened her eyes. "Remus! What are you doing here?" She sat up, now fully wide awake.

"I have to talk to you." He was kneeling on the floor.

"About what?" Apparently she was still a little mad at him for yesterday.

"Last night."

"Okay. Talk." She crossed her arms.

"The reason I disappear every month, and can't tell you is because I am a-"

"A what?" Addi asked now curious as to what is going on with her friend.

"A werewolf."

She was silent for a moment then asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me."

Addi chuckled. "Rem, I could never reject you."

"I'm glad." He got up and hugged her tight.

"So, what do Sirius, James, and Peter have to do with this?"

"They're animagi. They keep me company."

"Ah, so where are they?"

"Sirius is probably telling Alison as we speak."

"Of course." Adara smiled.

"I can't tell you how happy I am now that you know."

"I'm glad you told me. I was worried you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Adara Elizabeth Williams, you are the most wonderful, smart, funny person on this planet. How could I not want to be with you?"

Without another word, Adara kissed him.

a/n: okay, guys! Chapter 2 is over. I got lots of favorite story alerts, however I really love reviews. let me know what you think! More James/Lily in the next chapter if you review;) thanks to LittleScottieGal and the Wolf of Cair Paravel for reviewing and giving me ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Adara sat leaned on Remus' legs in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had told her the password, so she could come in whenever she wanted. Plus, this way she could see everyone.

"Addi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?" Her headed lolled on his shoulder.

"Almost." She cuddled up to him.

"SHE SAID YES!" James shouted as he ran in with his arms spread out like an eagle.

"Not anymore." Addi muttered.

Remus chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's see what he's yelling about." They both got up and walked over. Her blue accented uniform standing out more than ever with the other Gryffindors in the room.

"What happened, James?" Remus asked.

"Evans said yes to going on a date with him." Sirius said grinning from beside him where Alison came up and hugged him.

"Really?" Adara asked eyebrows disappearing into her blond hair.

"Yes! Hey- wait what are you doing in here? You're a Ravenclaw." James asked as if just realizing the blonde was in there.

"Gee? You don't say. I had no idea." Adara rolled her eyes.

"Tell your girlfriend to be nice, Moony." James whined.

"You tell him, love." Remus grinned.

Addi smiled as kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, Rem, choosing a girl over your friends? That's messed up." Sirius said.

Alison gave him a look and elbowed him in the ribs hard. "Ow," he muttered.

She scoffed and walked away over to Adara. "Come on, let's go find Lily."

"Alright. Hey, Remus, I need to ask you something later, okay?" Addi said being dragged out of the doorway.

"Okay!" He yelled after her.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but she said yes!" James said.

"James! Are you going to be like this all night?" Remus asked already knowing his answer.

"You bet." James grinned like he won the lottery. And in his mind he had.

They found Lily speaking with Professor McGonagall about her OWLs. "Lily, honestly, your grades are brilliant. Don't worry." Addi said. "Hey, guys." Lily said smiling at them. They could tell she was happy she didn't have to pretend not to like James anymore.

"Hello, Miss Williams and Miss Perne. Miss Evans and I were discussing future careers. Have you thought of anything yet?" Ali nodded while Addi on the other hand sadly shook her head no.

"And what is your career, Miss Perne?" She asked intrigued.

"I'm going to be an auror." Alison said with confidence. "Me and Sirius both are."

"A noble profession, Miss Perne. " The professor smiled at her. Alison grinned.

"That's what I'm planning on!" Lily said with exitement.

"What about you, Miss Williams? Do you have any choices narrowed down or anything?"

Adara shook her head. "No. I just haven't found that thing yet."

"Thing?" The professor looked confused.

"Yeah, that thing that I actually want to do. I want to wake up in the morning and be excited to go to work. I'm not settling."

McGonagall smiled. 'That is good, Adara. Never settle for anyone. Always go after what you want. That goes for all of you." The girls all nodded together like bobbleheads.

After she left, they all looked at each other in confusion. McGonagall never smiled. Not fully.

"Well, that was different." Alison said.

"Yup." Lily and Addi said together.

"Sooo, You finally said yes to James!" Ali said jumping up and down.

"Yes, I did." Lily smiled in spite of herself.

"Why the change in mind?" Addi asked.

"I don't know. It just.. felt right. Plus, he looked sexy in his uniform. I wasn't going to last much longer anyway." Lily said getting lost in thought.

"Lil, come back to Earth." Alison said snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry!" The redhead said, her cheeks reddening.

"Hmmhmm." Addi said smiling. She could guess what Lily had been thinking of.

"So, I'm going to ask Remus to go on vacation with me and my parents to France this summer." Adara said grinning.

"Really? Addi, that's great!" Lily said.

"Yeah, I just hope he goes. "

"Why wouldn't he go?" Alison asked.

"The full moon."

"Oh, well just make sure the trip isn't around that time, and you'll be fine." Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go ask him." Alison said giving her a little push.

"I was trying, but James came into to the common room." Addi said silently cursing James Potter.

Addi yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight you guys."

"Night!" They said as Adara went one way, and they went the other.

The next morning when Adara woke up the first thing she saw was her black cat Lexi sitting on her stomach.

"Ah, get off!" She gently pushed her cat off and on to the mattress where Lexi gave her an evil look, and layed back down.

Adara got up and and looked at her clock. 8:15. Remus should be up and eating breakfast.

She pulled on her sweatshirt and headed to the Great Hall.

Several people looked at her on her journey down the corridors. "Yes! Okay! I am the girl wearing her pajamas to eat breakfast. Deal with it!" she shouted at them.

They quickly looked away and started whispering. "She's crazy." "You know she's dating a Marauder?" "Really? No way, which one?"

She rolled her eyes and walked on.

She saw Remus and her anger disappeared. Well, most of it. "Hey, Rem."

"Addi, hey." He said giving her a kiss.

She sat down and started eating a piece of bacon.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" That was one of the things she loved most about Remus. He never beat around the bush. Always straight-forward.

"Will you go on vacation with me and my parents?" Adara asked.

"Sure." Remus said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are we going and when?"

Adara laughed. "France. July 10th."

"I'll be there." He leaned in to kiss her again, when they heard a scream from the Entrance Hall.

"What the-?" Adara asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Alison."

"Let's go." She dropped the remaining bacon and followed him.

There was Alison with tears running down her face, and Sirius Black wrapped in the arms of another girl.

a/n: Sorry for the wait. It's almost Christmas break, and teachers are HORRIBLE with homework. *sigh* Anyway, please review. It makes me smile. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day that everyone was going home. At 10:00, Adara was trying to hurry her friends up so that they didn't miss the train.

"Have a good summer, Adara." Her dormmate Halie said, grabbing her last bag and put it in a pile for the elves to load on the train.

"You too, Halie. Have fun with your new baby brother." Halie's mom had Xavier in April so this will be the first time Halie has ever seen him.

"I will." She grinned from ear to ear. "Bye, guys!" She shouted at the dorm before leaving. A chorus of "Bye" and "See ya." were heard from everywhere from the bathroom to the laundry room.

Adara sighed as she looked at her bags. "Well, I guess that's it."

SHe walked out the door to meet Alison and Lily. Remus was probably still trying to wake up Sirius, James, and Peter. They always did things last minute.

She saw her two best friends waiting for her by the Entrance Hall doors. Lily saw her walk up. "Finally, Ad. What took you so long?"

"The girls in my dorm running around. I tripped over one everytime I tried to move." Adara smiled.

"You ready to go, Ali?" Lily asked. Ali just shrugged. She was still really torn up since The Sirius Incident ( as Adara and Lily have come to refer it as).

"Okay, then. Let's go." Adara said.

They walked to the train in silence, and found a compartment to themselves. The door opened. "Hey, Addie." Remus said grinning.

"Hey!" She got up and gave him a hug. "Lily, James is looking for you."

"Of course he is." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"And don't forget sometime during the ride home, we have to do Prefect stuff." Remus said his arms still circled around Adara.

"Ugh, right." Lily groaned.

"You're the one who wants to be Head Girl." Addie snickered.

"Lily!" James' voice came from somewhere down the corridor.

Lily looked questioningly at Ali silently asking if it was okay to leave.

Alison nodded. "Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She stared out the window.

"Alright." Lily got up as soon as James approached them. "Lily! Come with me!" He took her arm and yanked her out.

Adara looked at Remus. "What was all that about?"

He whispered in her ear. "Sirius is planning something."

Adara made a silent 'O' with her mouth. "Hey, Remus, will you go with me to see if all my trunks got loaded?"

She looked pointedly at him. "Uhh- yeah! Sure!" They left without another word.

When they got far enough away, Adara asked, "Okay, so what exactly is Sirius planning?"

"Well, we don't know if he actually HAS a plan. He just wanted to get Ali alone." Remus explained.

They walked around a bit then stopped at the food trolley. "I want a sugar quill." Adara said walking over.

"You know if you eat any more of those you're teeth are going to fall out." Remus said grinning.

"You sound like my father."

"Should I lock you in your room?"

Adara turned around and found she was pressed up against him. "Why? Are you going to put me in time-out?"

"Maybe." Remus leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"Oy! Get a room!" James shouted at them. "Bugger off, James." Remus muttered against Adara's lips.

She smiled. "Come on, let's go get me some candy."

Alison sat in the compartment by herself. She had her barefeet propped up on the seat across from her, and she was reading a book that she borrowed from Adara.

The door opened slowly. "Ali?" Sirius spoke in a soft voice.

Ali looked up sharply from her book and snapped it shut. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Sirius said moving closer.

"I have NOTHING to say to you." Alison said grabbing the book back.

"Forget the book." Sirius said.

"Why are you with your girlfriend?" She asked in a bitter voice.

"I am."

"I am not your girlfriend. Anymore."

"But that girl- she kissed me!"

"Sure she did." Alison rolled her eyes.

"She did. Ali, I wouldn't do that to you." Sirius kneeled in front of her, gray eyes pleading. "Give me the truth serum if you want."

"Do you have any on you?"

Sirius reached in his pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a vial.

"I was just joking!'

"I wasn't. This isn't something to joke about." He opened it and swallowed the whole thing.

"Ask me anything. Go on." He said.

"Alright. Did you intentionally kiss her?"

"No. She came up to me and next thing I knew she was kissing me. I told you I would never hurt you as long as I lived. I meant it."

Oh. Now Alison felt really stupid. She leaned back against the cushioned seat. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I should've believed you."

Sirius got up and sat next to her. "It's alright. I forgive you." He smiled.

Ali laughed and playfully punched him. "Prat."

"A prat that loves you."

"Cheesy."

"So?" He kissed her.

Everyone else had been listening outside the compartment. James suddenly shouted. "The gang's back together again!" "Shut up, James!" Came from Lily. Oh yeah. Everything was normal alright. Now to make it through summer.

a/n: thank you TONS to everyone who reviewed. I love reading them. Next chapter should be up soon. Next week is the last week of school! Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Adara was packing for her trip with her family and Remus. She smiled everytime she thought about going on this vacation with him. "Adara, are you ready to go yet?" Her mom shouted up from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming down now."

"Good. Remus is here."

"He is?" Adara zipped her suitcase and ran downstairs.

"Remus!" She dropped her trunk on the bottom stair and ran to his arms.

He chuckled. "Hey, Addie."

"So, Adara, did you finally finish packing the last of your many bags?" Her father asked.

"I do not have a lot of bags." Her dad raised his eyebrow as her eyes landed on the five cases in a pile by the door.

Remus looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "What! A girl needs options."

Her mother laughed. "Sweetheart, we're going to the beach! You're going to be wearing your bathing suit most of the time."

Remus' cheeks reddened as she said that. He had been thinking about that the past few days, but tried not to let that show.

"Come on. I'm ready to lay on the beach." Adara said.

"Alright." Then they all gathered their bags and headed for the fireplace.

They arrived at the grand hotel on the beach a few seconds later. "Dad, this place is amazing!"

"Thank your mother."

Adara snorted. "Should've known."

Remus looked around in awe. He had never been on a beach before. This place is beautiful. Adara had been to a few beaches but mainly when she was little. But this was going to be a great vacation. The clerk gave them their room keys and they headed to the elevators.

Ryan gave his daughter two keys. "Dad, these have the same number on them."

"I know. You and Remus will be sharing a room."

"We'll what?" Adara asked her blue eyes about to pop out of her head.

"We figured you wouldn't want to share a room with us so we got you a separate room. But keep in mind it's an adjoining room, so we can come in too." He gave Remus a look.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir."

Adara was secretly grinning. She was getting to spend the whole two weeks in the same room as her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to tell Alison and Lily.

She saw Remus giving her a look out of the corner of her eye. Alison and Lily could wait.

- On the beach-

Adara was pulling off her bathing-suit cover up, and Remus just stared at her. "What?" Adara asked feeling insecure.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself." And that was no lie. Remus was much more toned than he realized and he was already tanned.

"You ready to go swimming?" Adara asked her hair being blown everywhere from the wind.

"Sure." She then dragged him to the ocean. Julie Williams gave her husband a look. "I think this one is here to stay."

"Me too." He put on his sunglasses and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Remus, I'm going to kill you!" Adara said from recently being dunked underwater.

"Right. Sure you are." He grinned.

"I am." Addie crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh." He wrapped her up.

"I'm serious!" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by his kissing her.

She tried to fight it, but then eventually gave in wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oy, you two! Come in! It's time for dinner." Ryan shouted at them.

Adara smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. You don't wanna get left."

After dinner.

Adara and Remus came in. "Oh my gosh. That was the most amazing meal I have ever had." Adara said kicking off her shoes.

"I didn't even know how to say half of it. I had to point at it." Remus said sitting on the bed.

"I know. The waitress thought you were an idiot." Addie laughed.

"Hey. I am sorry I don't know how to speak French."

"Me too."

"Oh, you'll pay for that." Remus pulled her down on the be and pinned her down, her curled locks going everywhere.

"I will?"

"Oh yes." Remus grinned evilly.

Addie grinned as he started kissing every inch he could reach. Adara giggled. Actually giggled. She never did that.

He stopped just short of her neckline. "You sure about this, Addie?"

"Oh yeah." She flipped over and pinned him down. And then Remus cast a silencing spell over their room.

a/n: this chapter was written tonight because of The Wolf of Cair Paravel for telling to basically get my butt moving lol. sorry if this seemed rushed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adara had missed her two best friends a lot over the summer. It seemed their schedules always collided. When Lily was in Ireland for her Aunt Clara's birthday, Adara and Ali were home. When Ali was camping with her parents, Adara was in France.

It clearly was not meant for them to correspond except in only letters. Remus' parents told Remus that his grandfather had fallen ill when they arrived back in London. So, they were there for the remainder of the holiday.

Needless to say, everyone was happy when September first finally came around. Except for Sirius, who actually enjoyed breaks, now that he lived with the Potters.

Adara walked into Kings Cross, her parents helping her carry her things. She was practically running to the Platform. "Addie, slow down! We aren't as young as we used to be." Her dad called after her. She only walked faster. Through the crowd of people she saw bright red hair.. That could only mean one person.

"Lily Evans!" Lily turned around at first thinking it might have been James since he was known for shouting her name in public places. When she saw Adara, her face broke into a grin. "Adara Williams!" she playfully fake-shouted.

Addie hugged her friend. "I missed you so much!" Lily chuckled. "I missed you too, Ad."

Adara pulled away. "Have you seen Alison yet?"

"Nope. But you know her. She's probably off snogging Sirius in come place I'm sure we don't need to know of." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Or she could have just over-slept?" Adara said trying not to have mental images of her friend. Some things you just can't unthink.

"Okay, let's get this stuff on the train." Adara's parents finally caught up to her.

Addie and Lily had sat down and gotten comfortable for the long train ride when the door opened. "Hey! Miss me?" Alison Perne asked with a grin.

"Hey, Ali!" Lily got up to hug her.

Ali looked at Adara who had remained seated.

Addie looked back at her. "What? I don't want to get up. You want a hug, get over here."

Alison thought for a moment. "Fine. I guess I'll just sit by you."

"Ha. Ha." Addie said as she gave Ali a sideways hug. It was rather hard to hug when you both were sitting in opposite directions.

"Alright so, let's catch up on 2 months of girl talk, shall we?" Lily asked.

"Okay." Adara said sitting up straighter. "Me and Remus had sex."

Both girls' mouths dropped. "You what?" Lily asked.

"You heard." Addie grinned.

"Adara Elizabeth." Alison said with a smile. " I am so proud of you!" She grabbed her in a deathly hug.

"For what?" Adara asked being squished.

"For finally having sex! I mean you were the last holdout. You know James pounced Lily as soon as he could, and well Sirius needs to explanation."

Adara and Lily nodded. No one needed to be told that.

"Okay as lovely as this conversation is, I'm going to take a nap." Adara said pulling a blanket out.

"What? No, we have to talk about you and Remus!" Ali said.

"Ugh!" Addie pulled the blanket over her head.

In a compartment a few rows down, the boys were having the same conversation.

Remus thought Sirius was the most surprised. "I can't believe you finally did it." His mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, shut up, Pads." Remus said his cheeks going pink.

"Fine, fine." Sirius grinned as did James.

"Hey we're at Hogwarts!" James said jumping up and going to the window. Sure enough, coming into view was a castle lit up with lights awaiting students for the year.

They boys smiled. It was like coming home.

Months passed and fall turned into winter. It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and it showed. Garland was everywhere and the biggest Christmas tree Hagrid could find was in the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick was decorating it.

Adara was eating at the Gryffindor table today. She started rotaing between that and the Ravenclaw table. She loved sitting with her friends, but she also missed hanging out with the people in her own house.

"So are you guys excited for Christmas?" Alison asked.

"Yeah!" Sirius said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Sirius." Lily said with a disgusted tone.

"Sorry, Lil."

"My kids are never eating around you." Lily said with a final tone in her voice.

"Our kids." James said putting an arm around her.

"Sure." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Adara said, "Lily, I think if they're James' children you ar already going to have a lot on your hands."

She sighed. "I know."

Ali who had been sitting there watching James' far off look, commented. "James, are you actually thinking about your kids with Lily?"

"Yup."

Ali shook her head. Merlin help those kids.

After dinner Remus was walking Addie back to the Ravenclaw tower. "So, do you want your present now or later?" he asked.

"Hmm... now." Adara decided.

"Alright." Remus reached in his pocket. and pulled out a box with a bow on it.

Addie opened it, and there was a necklace with a heart.

"I love it!"

" I got the heart that way you always know my heart is next to yours." He took the chain and put it around her neck.

She picked up the charm and smiled. Remus would say that, but she loved it.

"I love you." She hugged him.

"And I love you." He said and kissed her. "Oh, and if you look on the back, there is an 'R' on the left side and an 'A' on the right."

She turned it over. There is was. Their initials were there in elegant script. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Happy Christmas, Addie."

"Happy Christmas."

"Good night."

"Good night, Rem."

Adara practically skipped to her bed. She absolutely loved her gift. And she loves him.

a/n: alright here is year 6. next chapter will be year 7 and don't worry it will be a lot longer than one chapter. i can't wait for you guys to read it:) so tell me what you think about this chapter and you get to spend time with the Marauders (minus Peter but who counts him anyway?)


	7. Chapter 7

It was the summer before seventh year and everyone was spending those last few weeks at James' house. It was more than large enough and Sirius lived here already so it seemed like a logical choice.

The girls were laying out on the sandy shore of the pond while the boys were having a splash war. "It's a good thing they're pretty." Lily said putting on her sunglasses and reaching for more sunscreen. She was terrified of burning, which being a red-head she had a right to be.

"Yeah. Especially Sirius." Adara said taking a sip of coke. She had brought a bunch of them since she knew the Potters don't have muggle drinks.

"Hey! He is smart... at things." Ali grinned.

"Oh Merlin." Lily said. "We don't wanna hear about that."

"Sorry."

Next thing they knew the boys had come back dripping wet. "Remus! You're getting me all wet." Adara grabbed her towel.

"Oh am I?" He grinned and then picked her up and carried her to the pond.

"Don't you dare." Addie said with the Death voice.

He then proceeded to chuck her into the water. "Nice one ,Moony!" James shouted.

Lily gave him a look. James looked away. "Sorry."

Adara put her hands on her hips soaking wet. "You'll pay for that."

"Is that a promise?" Remus wiggled his eyebrows.

"What has gotten into you?" Addie asked.

"I have no idea." Remus laughed a bit.

"Uh huh. Sure. Let's go back and dry off." Addie started to walk to the shore.

"Hey, Addie."

"Yeah?"

"Will you meet me tonight? At eleven in my room?"

"Sure, Rem." Addie had an idea of what was going to happen in his room. And she was right.

-2 weeks later-

Adara Williams sat in her guest bathroom with her head between her knees. She couldn't believe this. Could. Not. Believe. It.

She should have been more careful. She's a rule-follower and does what she's told. She gets good grades and doesn't drink. This sort of thing just doesn't happen to girls like her!

"Are you okay?" Lily's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Addie?" Alison asked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm not okay." She groaned.

"Can we come in?" Alison inquired.

"Sure. Wait. Are the guys with you?"

"Are you kidding? They're still in the kitchen eating breakfast." Lily rolled her eyes. They are like a garbage disposal.

Adara slowly opened the door, her face as white as a sheet.

"Hon? You look sick." Ali put her hand on her forehead.

"Worse than that." Adara whispered.

"What?"

Addie held up her stick with a little pink plus sign.

"Oh my god." Lily said.

Then Adara started to cry and walked into her bedroom.

"I can't believe this! We've been careful every single time!" She plopped on the bed.

Lily and Alison layed beside her.

"Maybe it's meant to be." Lily said.

"What? Are you mad? How on earth was this supposed to happen?" Adara's voice and face were that of extreme shock.

"Ad, you know you are the most responsible person we know. You can take care of a child." Ali said.

"Yeah, but-"

"And you will love him or her. No matter what. Even though I really want a niece." Lily said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Adara put the pillow over her head. "You two are no help."

Ali leaned over at Adara's stomach. "Hi, baby, listen, your mother is being stupid right now, but don't worry Aunt Ali and Lily still love you." She patted her stomach.

"Don't call me stupid in front of my kid." Adara said.

Lily got a look. "See? Already acting like a mother."

"How do I tell Remus?" She sighed. "He's not going to be happy."

"Yeah, he is super paraniod with the werewolf problem." Ali said.

"What if the baby is a wolf too?" Addie asked fear creeping into her voice.

"Then you guys will deal." Lily said rolling her eys. "Duh."

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Remus stuck his head in the door.

All three girls sat up like they were hiding something. Which they were.

"Uh yeah. Totally ready." Ali said.

"But Addie's in her jeans."

"Well why don't you come in, and she'll tell you about that." Lily said hitting Ali.

"Right!" Ali got her bag and stood up. "We'll be going then."

"Good luck!" She whispered to Addie before they ran out.

"Good luck with what?" Remus asked.

"Rem, I have to tell you something."

"Ad, whatever it is you can tell me."

"No, I can't." Addie whispered.

"Adara." She turned around. Remus almost never called her by her first name.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" his voice faltered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took a test this morning."

"And that's why Lily and Alison were acting-?"

"So strange? Yeah." Addie sat down on the bed beside him.

"Well, I guess we need to get you to a healer. Get you properly checked out. And our child." He smiled. "Our child. So wierd to say."

"And an even weirder feeling." Adara said laying her hand over her lower stomach.

"Love you." Remus kissed the side of her face and pulled her into his arms.

"Love you too."

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" They heard Sirius shout from right outside the door.

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you!" Adara said running for the door.

"Ah! Angry pregnant lady after me!" Sirius ran down the hall with his hands in the air.

"Sirius is always good for lightening the mood." Lily said laughing.

"That he is." Ali agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, they were all back at Hogwarts. While everyone else was at the start of term dinner, Adara and Remus were with Professor McGonagall in her office.

"Now, Proffesor Dumbeldore and I have spoken, and we both agree that you will need a private room for when the child arrives." She looked at them portraying little emotion. Though, she was one of Adara's favorite teachers.

They both nodded. Remus couldn't imagine Sirius,Peter, or James being too happy about a screaming infant in the room as well as Adara moving in.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Williams?"

"Where exactly is this room?"

"It's an old dormitory on the fifth floor. It was used back when Prefects used to have their own quarters as well as the Head Boy and Girl." She said.

"Wait? James and Lily get to have their own room too?" Remus asked. "They never told us that."

"Rooms, Mr. Lupin. Not that I expect James Potter to follow rules. I gave up on that a long time ago."

Adara laughed. The older woman gave her a rare smile. You knew you were one of McGonagall's people if she smiled at you.

"So, after the feast meet me, and I will show you to your new dorm." She stood up eager to get to the feast.

"Thank you, Proffesor." Remus said. He had wondered what they were going to do but so far everything was going pretty well. Aside from her moodiness of course. Not that Remus would tell her that.

They started walking to the door when Proffesor McGonagall turned around. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Just one word of advice. Keep that child as far away from Sirius Black as possible."

They both smiled and tried not to just burst into laughter "Yes, ma'am."

"So, what did McGonagall want tp talk to you guys about?" Lily asked.

"She said that we have our own dorm so that when the baby comes we can have privacy." Remus said.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius sighed with relief.

Remus and Adara gave him a look. "Not that I don't love you guys, but I would have killed you if you were staying."

Alison elbowed him. "Sirius be nice."

"Sorry, Ali." he mumbled.

"So, Lily." Addie started. Lily looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were sharing a dorm with dear James over there?"

"Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Lily turned red while James grinned, probably thinking of all the things he and Lily were going to do in there.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Ali said. "We have a party room now."

"A party room?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we would use Remus and Addie's room cause they're gonna have baby stuff in there. " Ali said.

Remus and Adara looked at each other. "You know we won't be doing much.. partying with the baby on the way." Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "This kid isn't even here and it is already ruining my seventh year plans."

Remus felt his protective instincts kick in. "Don't talk about my child like that." He growled.

"Yeah. And what plans? To get drunk on weekends? You do that a lot anyway."Adara rolled her eyes.

"And what happened to you being excited this summer when Addie found out?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. " Sirius mumbled.

"Come on, Pads, we got to be supportive of the Marauder's first baby." James grinned.

"Marauder's first baby?" Remus asked with a grin forming.

"Yeah. Well you all know that me and Lils will have kids, and Merlin knows Sirius will get Ali pregnant sometime." That earned a round of laughter.

"True, true." Alison said.

"Alright, let's go see our new dorm." Adara said after Dumbeldore dismissed them.

When they got there, there was a painting with a girl with a long green dress. She had red hair tied up in a ribbon that matched the emerald color of her gown. She was staring out the window like a princess would gaze awaiting for her knight in shining armor to return.

"This is Alaina. She will be guarding your quarters. " Professor McGonagall said. Alaina turned away from her window and walked forward. "Alaina, this is Adara and Remus."

"Hello." she smiled and did a little curtsy. "Hi." they responded.

"The password is love. I will leave to get settled. Good night." The proffesor then left.

"Love." Remus said. The password was so different than the Gryffindor's.

He led Adara into a room that had a wide open common room and up to the right was their room. "I guess they figured we just needed one room." Adara commented.

Remus shrugged. "Well, let's go see this." They walked up and opened the door and it was a room painted red with wood furniture all over. The bedspread was white and red pillows and gold trim. "Gryffindor much?" Adara muttered.

Remus grinned. "Sorry, Addie." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can get some blue in here if you'd like."

"Maybe a little more. Like the walls... and the bed.. and pillows." At his face she laughed. "Kidding but maybe a little less red."

"You got it." He chuckled.

And then they went to bed. They had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey the following afternoon.

Adara sighed as the climbed into bed, and he wrapped his arms around her. This was way better than Ravenclaw tower.

After a day of classes, they were finally heading to the Hospital Wing. "I can't wait to know what sex it is." Adara said. "Which one do you want? Boy or Girl?"

"Hmm. That's hard. Either one would be great. But it would be kinda nice to have a little girl and spoil her rotten." He grinned.

"Ha. With you and Sirius and James around? The poor girl would never have to ask for anything. Ever."

"I know."

They walked and Madam Pompfrey said, "Oh hello. Just let me get my things."

They nodded and Adara went to sit on the bed. She was swinging her feet back and forth.

The medi-witch came back in. "Alright now drink this potion, and then it will tell you the sex and if it's twins or that sort of thing."

Adara nodded and took the vial from her hands.

She drank the smoking liquid and then coughed a little. "That tastes horrible."

"Most potions do." She said with a smile.

"Alright, now a paper should appear in about one minute and it will have all the information on it. The paper will be pink or blue depending on the sex of the baby."

Adara sighed. This was the longest minute ever. After what seemed like an eternity, a paper appeared on the bed. It wa pink. Madam Pomfrey picked it up. "Ah, it seems you are having a girl. Twin girls to be exact."

"Twins?" Adara asked.

"Yes. Identical ones."

Adara smiled. "Remus, we're having.."

She trailed off as Remus fainted right there in the floor.

a/n: Review please:)


	9. Chapter 9

Adara gripped her stomach as she felt another wave of nausea. "I really hope you're worth this." She muttered to babies who couldn't respond she knew, but nevertheless she liked talking to them anyway.

"Talking to yourself, Addie?" Came the teasing voice of Sirius Black from behind a pillar.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." He grinned.

"Smart arse."

"Thank you." Then he got a more serious expression. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. They just can't decide where they want to stay and it's making my stomach jump all over the place." Adara sat down. She feared if she didn't she would be puking all over the corridor.

"Oh. Okay." Sirius sat down with her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Adara looked at him weird. What would he be coming to her for? Surely James, Remus, or Peter would be more suited for his problems.

"Okay.." Adara said slowly. She was leaned back. By now it was Feburary, so her stomach was getting rather large at six months.

Sirius took a deep breath like he was really tore up over something. "What do you think Ali would say if I asked her to move in with me?"

"Oh. Is that what you're so nervous about?" Adara asked thinking it was going to be something huge.

Sirius gave her this bug-eyed expression. Addie sighed. "Of course she'll say yes. Merlin, Sirius, have you not been dating her for the past two years?"

"Yeah." He mumbled with an embarrased smile on his face.

"Okay. Well, now that we have that settled, how about lunch?"

"You pregnant women and your food." Sirius joked.

"And he's back." Adara said as the silent and nervous Sirius disappeared.

Sirius sat there for a few more minutes just to annoy her. "Let's get a move on! You don't want your nieces to starve do you?" Addie shouted.

"Stop shouting." Sirius laughed and grabbed his bag.

In two weeks it would be Valentine's Day and Sirius and James had a party planned for James and Lily's dorm.

They were all down there discussing whether to have a baby cupid flying around or not when Remus looked at Adara and whispered, "Hey, I have something to show you."

"Okay." Adara got up with his help. She wondered what he would have to show her. "Remus, we're headed to our room."

"I know." He grinned, his brown eyes glinting.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

She sighed. "Fine."

Once they got in, Adara saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What's the big surprise?"

"It's down the hall a bit." He took a gryffindor tie and wrapped it around her eyes. She rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes, Ad."

"How did you-?"

"I know you." He planted a kiss on her head.

She smiled. He is so cheesy.

"Okay, lead the way."

He took her hands and started walking her back to the door on the right. He stopped and turned her so she was facing the door.

He untied the red and gold tie , and she opened her eyes. "Aww. This is so cute."

The door was white with the words Aurora and Camryn written on it. Aurora in pink and Camryn in purple. They had found those names in a baby book that Adara's mother sent them. After scoping the book for weeks, they finally decided on those names.

There were little snitches and bludgers flying around on the door (curtesy of James and Sirius).

"If the door is this cute, I can't wait to see the inside."

Adara opened the door. There was two cribs side-by-side with their initals on each one. A changing table on the right, while the beds were on the left.

A dresser was to her left by the closet, where many more things were zooming around over the walls. Things like ballerinas butterflies. "Lily and Alison helped with the decorating. James and Sirius wanted to do it all in quidditch, but I told them to save it for their own kids."

Remus was leaning back against the wall watching Adara look at everything. "And your mother sent some clothes, toys, and other things she thought they might like."

"I love it, and so will they."

"Not that they have a choice." Remus said wrapping his arms around her middle where his hands were resting on her stomach.

"I felt one kick!" Remus exclaimed a look of pure happiness on his face.

"Yeah. I did too." Addie said.

"Wow she kicks a lot."

"I think she's dancing. One always moves more than the other."

"Our daughter is going to be a dancer!"

"If she wants to be." Addie laughed.

"And the other one will be a...healer..or an auror."

"Slow down, Rem. They will be whatever they want." She hugged him.

On Valentine's Day, everyone was in Lily and James' dorm for the big party.

The whole room was decorated in pink and red. It personally made Adara want to puke.

She sat on the couch eating a piece of cake. Best part of the party so far in her opinion.

"Hey, Addie." Ali and Lily came over and sat down. "And hello, Aurora and Camryn."

"Do you have to say hello to them everytime you see me?"

"Yes." They looked appalled that she had even suggested they not say hello to the twins.

"Okay, whatever." Addie smiled and turned back to her cake.

A baby cupid came flying toward their heads. "Duck and cover!" Ali shouted.

They all buried their faces in their laps while the cupid zoomed overhead.

" Can't you control that thing, Sirius?" Alison yelled.

"Sorry, Ali!" he shouted back from across the room.

She shook her head, and turned back to her friends.

"So, are you guys doing anything special?"

"James is planning something after the party." Lily blushed.

"Well make sure we're gone." Adara said not wanting to be around that.

"We will." Lily said.

"What about you, Addie?"

"I'm going to bed."

"What?" Ali asked.

"Hey,you wait until you're pregnant. "

"God, I hope that's years away." Ali said.

They looked at her. "What? I'll have Rory and Cammy to keep me company."

"Rory and Cammy?"

"Yeah. It's a lot easier to say than Aurora and Camryn." Ali shrugged.

"I like it." Adara got a far off look on her face.

"Can I have your attention please?" Sirius Black yelled as he got up on the table.

"Oh, Merlin." Lily muttered.

"Alison Perne, will you do me the honor of moving in with me after graduation?"

"You're asking me now?" Ali asked him.

Sirius nodded.

She laughed. "Yes, Sirius. I will."

"Yes!" Sirius jumped off the table and spun her around. He smiled at Adara over Ali's shoulder. 'Thank you.' he mouthed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, that was random." Lily said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: If you've read Chasing September, you know that my computer has been messed up, but now I have a brand new charger. But I don't know how often I 'll get to update since school is getting more consistent. And scholarship applications. Note to readers. Always check for essays BEFORE printing out a week before the deadline.

Adara sat on her couch eating a bowl of trail mix ( her latest craving) while reading her Charms book. Since it was Saturday, she saw absolutely no reason whatsoever to get out of her pajamas. So there she was in her blue pants with the swirly clouds, her dark gray t-shirt, and her blonde hair in a messy ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked coming out of their bedroom from an afternoon nap.

"I'm reading." She said through a mouthful of chocolate and peanuts.

"I meant the bowl."

"Oh." She looked down at her stomach where the white ceramic bowl was resting on her enormus stomach. "It's like a built in table, plus I don't have to reach everytime."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure Rory and Camryn love that."

"Well actually, one of them kicked a few minutes ago, and nuts went everywhere."

She pointed to the floor where there was indeed cashews and M &Ms scattered everywhere.

"Well, just finish it before Sirius gets here. He eats everything."

"I'd like to see him try to take food from a pregnant lady." She propped her feet up on the table.

"Ha. I know. There would be no more Sirius." Remus sat down.

"What about me?" Sirius asked as Lily, James, and Ali came in.

"You eat alot." Adara said marking her page in her book and setting it down.

"I know." He grinned.

"So, how are my nieces?" Lily asked.

"Kicking nuts everywhere." Remus said knowing that they would be confused.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Adara had a bowl of trail mix on her stomach, and the twins kicked it."

"Aww. So they're going to be soccer players." Lily said excited.

"What?" James looked at her like she had three heads.

"I played when I was little. I could teach them." Lily smiled and moved her hair from one side of her shoulder to the other.

"You played soccer?" Adara asked. That was something that she didn't know about her best friend.

"You like sports?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Until I started Hogwarts, and yes, Sirius, as shocking as it is, I like sports."

"But you never acted like you enjoyed quidditch games." James said confused.

"Oh, honey, it's not the game I didn't like; it was you." She patted his cheek with her hand.

Everyone laughed at that. "Oh yeah, good times." Sirius managed to say.

They all stopped laughing when an owl tapped on the window. "Hey, Addie, that's your owl." Ali told her.

"Okay." She tried to get up but was failing miserably.

"I'll get it." Remus said walking over to the window.

"It's your mother's handwriting. Do you mind if I open it?"

"No, go ahead." Adara waved her hand.

"Okay here, I'll read it."

"Dear Addie (and Remus),  
Hello, sweetie. How are my grandchildren? I hope you're eating enough. Well, you know you're birthday is the day you come back from Hogwarts, and just so you know, we have a huge surprise for you and Remus. And I am sending you a new journal. I know you sent me a letter months ago asking for one, but I am just now getting around to sending it. Sorry. I love you. Oh, and tell everyone else we said hi. Love, Mum."

"It's about time she sent my journal!" Adara got up and opened the package. "Yes!"

"I wonder what your surprise is." Lily said more to herself than anything.

"Yeah, me too." Remus' eyebrows came together in confusion.

Adara was in the middle of looking at her new journal when she suddenly looked up.

"What? What's wrong?" Remus asked getting a scared look on her face.

"My water just broke." 


	11. Chapter 11

Adara screamed again on the way to the hospital wing, causing everyone to stop in the middle of the hallway to check on her. "Do not stop to check on me! Just get me to the bloody infirmary!" She screamed at them.

Everyone then proceded go pick up their pace again, as not to anger their friend going into labor. "I do not remember it being this far away." Remus said.

"Well, you usually aren't helping your pregnant girlfriend up stairs." Sirius said on the right side of Adara.

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Addie exclaimed.

When the two doors of the hospital wing came into view, Ali muttered a 'thank Merlin', and then they rushed in.

Madame Pomfrey had almost dropped the potion she was holding when they came in. She ordered them to lay Addie on the nearest bed, as she went to get the supplies.

She brought out two of the beds that newborns are always placed in as soon as they're born(a/n: i have no idea what those are called.) She conjured up a stool and sat down in front of the bed.

"Okay, Remus, go and try to calm her down." Sirius let out a 'Ha!" when that was said.

"The rest of you get out." The medi-witch told them. "But we're the god-parents!" James said gesturing to himself and Lily.

She sighed impatiently. "Well, alright then, you two can stay. Sirius, Alison, I am sorry but-"

"Get out." Sirius finished with a grin. And then they left.

Madame Pomfrey turned back to Adara, and told her that she was almost ready to start pushing.

Adara grabbed Remus' hand as the next contraction hit. "Dear God, you have a good grip, Addie."

"Sorry." She said when it had passed seconds later.

"It's alright." He gave a weak grin and tried to flex his fingers. He winced. "Are you okay?" Adara's blond eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

'Yes, Addie."

"Whatever you say."

"Hmmhmm."

"Are you two done?" Madame Pomfrey interuppted their small banter.

"Yes." They both said.

"Okay, Adara, start pushing in three, two, one." Adara nodded.

"Holy Mother of God!"

Fifteen minutes later, both twins had been cleaned, wrapped in a blanket, and handed back to their parents.

"Oh, wow." Adara got the one wrapped in pink while Remus held the twin in the yellow blanket.

"You're telling me." Remus whispered looking at his daughter. She had her fists curled up into balls, and she yawned as if she was just exhausted after today's events.

Her brown eyes blinked. My eyes, Remus thought with a smile. The child in Adara's arms was doing the same things as her sister. The only difference between them that was noticeable was that Aurora has Addie's blue eyes.

"She's so tiny!" Lily said.

"Which one is this one?" James asked Remus. "This is Camryn, and Adara has Aurora."

"Well, you'll be able to tell them apart." James said with a chuckle.

"True." Adara said.

"Can we come in yet?" Sirius yelled through the doors.

"Yes!" Lily screamed at him.

Rory's eyes popped open at the sudden interruption of the peaceful quiet that it was a few seconds before.

"It's alright, Ror, that's just Sirius. You'll get used to him eventually." Adara told her.

"Ha! Cammy just rolled her eyes!"

"She did not!" Sirius said as he and Ali came back in.

"Sirius don't scare the kids." Alison told him.

"Okay." He grinned. "Hello, girls come to Uncle Sirius."

- 


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: I know that these babies are doing this that children one month old shouldn't be able to do, but just go with it:) also thanks for the idea, Ari.

One month later, Adara and Remus had forgotten what sleep even was. They were laying on their bed when they head a cry coming from the nursery. "Remus, your turn." Adara rolled over.

"But I went last time." His muffled voice came out from the pillow.

"I did." Adara whined. "And you know once one starts, the other will follow soon."

"Fine." Remus got up and wandered to his daughters' room.

He walked over to see that it was Camryn who was crying while Rory was still sleeping, immune to her sister's cries.

He picked her up and started rocking her, hoping she'll calm down. He chuckled at Aurora who could sleep through anything it seemed.

Then he got an idea. He laid Camryn down next to her sister, and almost immediately she calmed down.

"Hmm. Maybe it was a bad idea to get two cribs." He mused.

When he crawled back in bed, Adara didn't stir. He guessed she was as worn out as he was. While they got some leave from their classes, they still had to keep up with the work. Which was exhausting without having to deal with twins.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The next day, Lily and Ali had offered to watch the twins while Remus and Adara went to class.

"You guys have no idea how much we appreciate this." Addie told them as they were leaving.

"No problem. We love being with them." Ali said as Lily held Cammy and Alison holding Rory.

"Yeah, they are so sweet." Lily said making a funny face at Camryn who laughed.

"Addie, we've got to go." Remus said.

"Okay. Bye, guys." She blew kisses at the girls and then left after Remus.

"Bye." Lily and Ali said together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alison asked Rory who just gave her a blank face.

"Did you really expect her to answer you?" Lily asked, her red eyebrows blending in with her hair.

"No. Of course not." Ali scoffed and offered Rory a toy that sang some sort of tune.

She took it and started squeezing it, and as the sound came out she and Camryn started bouncing.

"Are they dancing?" Lily asked.

"I think so." Ali replied with an amused smile. (a/n: my little cousin does that all the time!)

"Huh. " Lily said.

"Oh no. Is that-?" Ali asked, referring to the noise outside.

"The boys?" Lily finished. "I think so."

"Run for your lives!' She shouted as they carried the twins to their room.

Sirius and James came barging in. "We are here to see our favorite nieces." James announced heading straight for the pink bedroom.

They busted in and saw Lily and Ali standing in the corner while the two babies were smiling.

"Hello, How are you today?" James went over and took Camryn out of Lily's arms.

"You are looking fine today, Miss. Camryn. Absolutely smashing." James said.

"And you are as well, Rory." Sirius said grabbing the blue-eyed baby.

"Can't you see we were trying to have a girls day?" Ali asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. We just couldn't resist." Sirius grinned at the baby, and she grinned back.

"Fine, but we are not talking about anything quidditch related." Lily said firmly.

"Come on, please?" James asked putting on a puppy face.

"No." Lily walked out of the room.

James sighed as she walked out. "I love that woman." He said lovingly. Then Camryn stole his glasses off his face. "Cammy!"

"Ha. Nice one, Cammy." Ali said to the baby.

"That's mean. You don't grab Uncle James' glasses." He told her while trying-and failing- at keeping a straight face.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Ali asked. Sirius had sat down with a piece of parchment and drawn out what looked to be a game plan for a quidditch game and was explaining it to Rory.

"I'm teaching her how to be an excellent Chaser. Right, Rory?"

Rory just grabbed the piece of paper and kept looking at it.

"I guess that's a yes." Sirius said.

"Adara is going to kill you." Ali said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she just walked in."

"Oh. Hide the paper, Rory!" He stashed the paper in the trash bin and stood up.

"What are you guys doing?" Remus asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure." Remus said, not believing a word of it. "Well, come on, it's time to eat."

"Yes!" James and Sirius both said handing off the babies, one to Remus and one to Ali.

Ali sighed. "And to think it could have been so peaceful around here."

Remus laughed. "It's never peaceful with James and Sirius."

She smiled. " I know."

Later that night, Remus was changing Rory's diaper and no matter what, he always messed up.

"Why is this so bloody difficult? You would think after a month I could do this." He muttered.

From the doorway, Adara had finally seen enough and decided to step in.

"Need help?"

"No...yes." He sighed.

"Okay." SHe moved in where he was and fastened it neatly.

"How did you?"

"It's a gift." She said jokingly flicking a little baby powder at him.

"Hey!" He grabbed the bottle and poured it over her head. White powder covered her blonde hair and face.

"You're going to pay for that!" She chased after him with the lotion.

The last thing the twins heard before going to sleep was the sound of their parents laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

One year later...

A lot has changed since the last year and stayed the same. Lily and James got married and moved into Godric's Hollow, Ali and Sirius moved in together in a small flat in London, and Adara and Remus also had married, and they had a house just outside of London about twenty minutes from Lily and James. -

Remus and Adara Lupin were not having a pleasant morning. For one, Adara was late for work. St. Mungos was not going to like , the twins were having a fit over nothing it seemed. Adara became a Healer, and her person who had the shift before her was going to have choice words if she made her wait.

"Remus, I've got to leave!" Adara yelled from the living room. Aurora and Camyrn had finally settled down after Addie and Remus spent thirty minutes giving them their favorite toys and trying the hold-and-bounce move. Nothing worked. Then all of a sudden, they calmed down.

"Alright, go. I've got them." Remus said coming in and collapsed on couch. "Bye."

"Bye." Adara said.

It was Valentine's Day, and it was the busiest day of the year at St. Mungos besides Christmas. Adara thought it was because girlfriends went psycho if their dates didn't get everything just right.

She and the other nurses had a contest to see who had the most break-up related injuries that night.

She had been there for about two hours; she made her rounds to check up on the guy who held his wand the opposite way once while doing a spell, and now had a huge hole in his chest and the man that had somehow managed to erase his entire memory. Lovely.

She came back to the nurses' station and sat down in her chair and sighed. The other person there was her friend, Meg reading a magazine. "So, how many have you got?" Meg asked.

"None yet. I just made rounds."

Meg grinned. "I got one guy who didn't cook his girlfriend's favorite breakfast, and she-" Meg dissolved into laughter.

"Meg! Tell me so I can laugh too!"

"She cursed off his-" "Help!" A shout came from the doors.

They grinned. Oh yes, this was the highlight of the day.

Alison woke up before Sirius that morning. She wrapped the sheet around her and snuggled back into bed.

No doubt Sirius had some extravagant night planned. He always had a big plan idea in his head.

"Go back to sleep, Ali." Sirius mumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"I need to go see Adara." She said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Girl stuff. I'll see you later though." She got up quickly and proceded to St. Mungos.

-  
"Ali? What are you doing here?" Adara asked confused.

"Come here, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Meg, I'm taking my break!"

"'Kay!" She yelled back.

Adara took her to the back where everyone went during their breaks. There was a coffee machine and a couch in case you wanted a 10-minute nap.

"What is it, Ali?"

"I think I have a problem."

"Okay.. tell me. "

" I think I'm pregnant."

Adara took a deep breath. Okay, not what she was expecting. She thought Alison was here for advice on what to wear...hair, make-up, that sort of thing.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I don't think so, but I don't want to chance it. Check me, please?" Ali's brown eyes pleading.

"Alright. Come with me."

She led her down many hallways and two staircases until they appeared in front of two double doors.

"Come on, Ali. You have to find out sometime."

"But I wouldn't even be a good mother! You are a good mother. I'm not meant for it, and Sirius is...well Sirius." Ali shook her head.

"Alison. You would make a fantastic mom. And as for me, I'm just trying to make it through with a smile. It's not as easy as I thought, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love my girls more than anything, and you will love this child, if there is one." Adara took a big breath as she finished.

"I should have known you would have a speech."

"Just get in there!" Adara pointed to the doors.

The two women stared at the results. "Addie-?" "You heard what I said earlier."

"I know ,but Sirius.."

"Sirius will be thrilled to have a mini-version of him running around. Trust me. He'll teach them quidditch and to play pranks. And just think, our children will be at Hogwarts together!"

Alison smiled. "Yeah, they will. I wish they would be in the same year though. I think Rory and Cammy will be in the same class as Molly and Arthur's twin boys. I can't remember their names." Ali's eyebrows came together in thought.

"Fred and George, I think."

"Oh yeah. You know they were born on April Fool's Day? I bet they'll be pranksters."

"With Molly and Arthur as parents? Not bloody likely." Adara said.

-  
A/n: So, how do you like it? :) let me know! And I know there wasn't any Lily or James in this chapter. Sorry, but they shall return in the next one. And also there was TONS of foreshadowing in here. Tons. Just so you guys know.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: sorry for the long wait. blame my teachers for so much homework. :(

Alison was pacing. It was the evening of Valentine's Day, and she was waiting for Sirius to get home so she could tell him the big news.

"It'll be fine, Ali. Just tell him. He'll understand." Ali repeated to herself over and over. She looked at the clock and cursed. Where was he?

"Hey, Ali."

"Aah!" Ali screamed and jumped in shock.

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, love. I thought you heard me come in."

"Must have been thinking too hard." Ali gave a weak smile and went into Sirius' arms when he opened them.

"You know how I feel about thinking."

"That it isn't necessary."

"Exactly." Sirius paused. "Ali, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?" Sirius laughed.

"Because I'm pregnant." Ali stated.

"Pardon?"

"Pregnant. As in baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Alison sighed with frustration. "Yes, Sirius."

Sirius stood up, his face solemn. Then about ten seconds later, he started smile. "A baby!"

"That's what I said." Ali said, rolling her eyes.

"Whoooo!" He picked Ali up and swung her around.

"You scared me for a minute." Ali let a breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"Really? You thought I wouldn't be excited?"

" I didn't know, honestly."

"Well, you know what this means."

"What?"

"We've got to decorate." -  
The next day...

Everyone gathered at Lily and James' house for breakfast. Well, it was more like lunch by the time everyone arrived.

Adara sat the twins in the middle of the living room so she could still keep an eye on them.

"So, how was everyone's night last night?" Addie asked.

"Great. James took me to a restaurant in France."

"James! How are we supposed to top that?" Remus exclaimed.

"I bet I could." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, really?" James inquired with his eyebrows raised. Everyone turned to Sirius; Ali and Adara just smiled.

"Ali's pregnant."

"What?" Lily asked, her green eyes almost popped out of her head."

"Oh, yeah. I so win this years competition."

"Whatever, Sirius."

Nine months later Sadira Roselyn Black was born on November 23.

"Merlin help us. Another Black has entered the world." Adara said. 


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: sorry for the long wait. fanfiction hasn't been letting me update. And then it's almost the end of the year so teachers are laying work on. But happy reading to you all:) -

Two weeks later, Sirius and Ali had brought Sadie over for their weekly dinners with the rest of the Marauders at Godric's Hollow. Rory and Cammy were clumsily walking around chasing Sirius in Padfoot form.

"Sirius, will you please stop? You're going to end up making one of my daughters fall." Remus said.

Padfoot stopped and made a whining noise; he then transformed back into Sirius. "Aw, Moony, ruin our fun." He ruffled the twins' hair, who had been sad to see their playmate go away. "Pa'foot go 'way?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah, squirt. Sorry. Blame daddy." Sirius whispered to them.

"Sirius!" Remus said.

"Yes, Moony?"

Remus just sighed.

"Where are James and Lily anyway? We are at their house." Adara said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check on them." Ali said glancing to the staircase.

"Sorry we are late!" Lily said running down the stairs.

"It's you alright, Lil?" Ali asked.

"We're great!" James said looking like a little boy who was just told he could have anything he wanted in a candy store.

"Why are you so happy?" Adara was looking at him like he had three heads.

"Well," Lily began, but James interupted her.

"We're going to have baby!" James jumped in the air.

"Wow. Congrats, Prongs." Remus said.

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

"Did you hear that, girls? We're finishing off the Maruaders: the Next Generation!"

Rory and Cammy did that cute little baby grin while Sadie was fast asleep on a blanket in front of the fire. "I'll take that as an expression of happiness!" James said swooping down to kiss each of the twins on the cheek, making them giggle.

"So, Prongs, do you think you'll continue the tradition of having a first born girl?" Sirius grinned at the three little girls before them.

"Maybe. I like the idea of a girl." Lily grinned.

"I want a boy." James pouted.

"Did you guys even look at what the test said? Remember when we found out Remus? It told us we were having twin girls." Adara spoke.

"Oh, yeah!" James leaped off the couch and ran upstairs. It was silent for a minute and then "It's a boy!"

"Oh, boy" Lily said.

"Yes!" James shouted.

"So, who's up for a glass of firewhiskey?" Ali asked.

"Me!" Adara said at the thought of James Potter with a son. It's almost as scary as Sirius. Almost.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, I took some ideas from the Harry Potter books for this chapter. Enjoy :)

It's been a year now. A year full of terror for the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. But for three households, this year has also been a year for changes. Camryn and Aurora Lupin are now speaking complete sentences and getting smarter everyday. Sadira Black took her first steps on her first birthday. And James and Lily Potter had a baby. Harry James Potter.

Of all the people that have been getting used to having children in the house, Sirius had the worst time. The part for him was not getting his "beauty sleep" and not having enough time to fix his hair in the morning before he left for work.

Tonight is Halloween, and even though Adara would have liked to take her three-year- old daughters out trick-or-treating like Lily had suggested.

But thanks to the raging war on the Wizarding world and now extending to the muggle world too, hardly anyone could get out to Diagon Alley. Much less a trip around the neighborhood.

Lily and James had been forced to go into hiding right before Harry had been born. They now reside at Godric's Hollow.

Sirius and Sadira bought a huge house in the country perfect for quidditch in the summers and big Marauder parties.

Remus and Adara live in a relatively small house, but it was just right for the small family. Though, these days, it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

The couple that had gotten together first, the two people that everyone had pegged from the start (besides James and Lily) were having problems.

Remus claimed Adara was never home; Adara was tired of Remus sitting at home, not even looking for a job anymore. He claimed it was because no one would hire a werewolf, so why even try?

Remus swore Addie didn't know how hard to was to take care of the twins by himself everyday. She didn't buy that.

Since they both took care of them while they were in Hogwarts. They had juggled homework, career choices, and the girls all at the same time. Not that she's saying it's easy. Not at all.

So in a huff, she left the house and her family, to go to her job at St. Mungos. This wasn't working anymore. It just wasn't.

-Later that night-

Across London in Godric's Hollow, James was playing with baby Harry while Lily prepared his bed and things for bedtime.

Harry giggled as his father made smoke rings with his wand. James never could get past the sight of his son laughing. Or the way his green eyes-so much like his mother's- light up when he smiles.

Which is all the time usually. He is the happiest baby on Earth according to the Potters.

Speaking of Lily Potter, she just came down the stairs to tell James it was time to put Harry to bed.

"But, Lil, it's only 9:30!"

"James, that's late for a baby."

James sighed. "Alright. 'Night, Harry." He kissed his son's head. He locked eyes with Lily and knew he would be happy if he died right then and there.

Then he heard the noise. And the flash of light outside the front door that lead to their lawn covered with fallen leaves.

He looked at Lily, whose eyes were wide and frozen with fear. "It's him, Lil. Come on!" And then they ran upstairs as a family. James locked them in Harry's nursery and fire-called Sirius. He would be there as soon as he could with Ministry backup.

They heard the door creak open and slow footsteps enter their family room. The steps paused and resumed again.

James and Lily had cocooned Harry between them with their wands held out in front of them. Sirius and the Ministry Aurors had just come in through the fireplace. They were all silent. The way to get around a wizard like Voldemort could only be the essence of suprise.

Sirius gave Lily a reassuring hug and Harry a small touch on the nose making the baby smile,even in the tense atmosphere.

The doorknob turned and then all Hell broke loose. Aurors were running and then spells were flying. James had tucked Lily and Harry under a shield.

She covered her baby and prayed that they would all be okay when this was over. Finally, James took down the sheild and helped them up.

"It's okay, Lily. It's all over now." James pulled them into a hug.

"Where's Sirius?" She looked around the catastrophic nursery and saw no one.

"They are all downstairs checking the area. Don't worry, Flower. Everyone is finally safe and happy."

After dinner, everything was horrible. The tension was so thick in the room, even the sharpest knife couldn't cut it.

Rory and Cammy were playing in the living room. Rory had a tiara on her head and Cammy had on a toddler-size "fancy dress".

They heard the door slam of their parents' room. They looked at each other for a minute, but then they decided it best if they just played.

Upstairs, things were not going well. "Remus! Would you just listen to me?"

"No! Because you are insufferable lately! I can't talk to you about anything!"

This hurt Adara, but she wasn't showing it. She was not revealing her woulds so easily.

"I do not!" Adara walked after him into to the bathroom, but he slammed the door in her face.

"You did not just do that, Remus!"

"Oh really? I think I did." His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"What has gotten into you lately? Or us for that matter?" Adara sat down on her bed. "We've never done this before. Gotten this mad."

She picked at the end of her shirt. "Maybe it's a sign."

The door opened. "A sign?" Remus's hair was ruffled from where he changed shirts. Adara almost ran into his arms. But she restrained.

"That we aren't working. Let's be honest, most teen couples break up anyway."

"Is that what you want? To break up?" Remus's face was a mask. No emotion available.

"I- I guess so. Is it what you want?" She looked up, but couldn't face his eyes.

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. The shrug of his shoulders was enough. "Fine." Adara regained her indifferent mood. "What about the twins?"

"The best way would be for each of us to take one...so it's not so..hard." Remus said.

"I agree." Adara though for a moment and blinked away her tears. How do you choose between your children?

"I think I'll take Rory. We get along the best." Remus nodded. Who he got was obvious now.

With a flick of her wand, all of her belongings went into suitcases. She went to the twins' room and did the same for Rory's things.

They went downstairs and saw their daughters playing quietly. "Rory, sweetie, come here."

"Cammy." Remus spoke, and the brown-eyed girl went to him.

Rory looked up from her pretend world, and went immediately to her mother. "Hi, mommy."

"Hey, baby. Look, I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"You and I are going away for a bit."

Rory's face showed concentration. "Isn't Cammy and Daddy coming too?"

"No, love. They aren't."

"Why? I don't want to leave them!" Rory was starting to get tears.

"I know. But you'll see them again someday soon. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Remus chuckled through his tears. Rory would say that.

"Pinky promise. Say bye to Daddy and Cam."

After the goodbyes, Adara and Aurora left. For a moment, she didn't know where she was going. But then she figured it out. Where does anyone go for a new start? The answer came straight into her mind. Los Angeles, California.

a/n: okay, this story is over, but the sequel will be coming soon, called Keeping the Moon:) And also i took the idea for the last half of this from the Parent Trap. And if you want to read some of Sadie's story, check out Black is Back by Wolf of Cair Paravail. The girl who is Sadie in the actual story :D. 


End file.
